Los cimientos del Palacio
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: De algún lado tuvo que venir la idea de hacer un palacio.


**Los cimientos del Palacio.**

I.

Desde que llevaron a su hermanito al doctor porque no hablaba, supo que estaban en un error. Sherlock no padecía ningún problema, ningún retardo ni tenia ninguna necesidad especial. Sólo había demasiada información en su cabezita. Así que Mycroft investigo un poco, y un día que su hermano estaba aparentemente jugando con insectos en el jardín, removiendo tierra con una ramita, se inclino a su lado, espero un poco hasta que el pequeño poso sus grandes ojos grises en el sonriéndole.

–Hola Sherlock… interesante, ¿No?- señaló la tierra y los diminutos insectos que con sus seis patas discurrían entre ella. Sherlock asintió enérgicamente y volvió su atención a los bichillos.-Son interesantes, ¿no crees que merecerían tener un lugar especial en tu cabeza? – de nuevo logro tener su atención en él, mientras le miraba con su carita ladeada - Es decir… como si en tu cabeza pudieras hacer un jardín en donde los insectos puedan estar con lo que puedas observar de ellos… así cuando necesites recordar algo de ellos siempre estarán en el jardín. No con las cosas… de casa, por ejemplo. – La comprensión se reflejo en el rostro del pequeño de manera tan clara que hizo sentir orgullo a Mycroft, quien se aparto de ahí, dejándole pensar en el concepto. Bien, la nemotecnia en si, consistía en hacer casilleros mentales en los que pudiera guardar información, pero Sherlock apenas iba al Kínder, no, era mejor explicárselo como un jardín, una casa quizá. Si, eso parecía más adecuado.

-¡Mycroft¡ - el grito de esa vocecilla desconocida hasta entonces en la mansión Holmes resonó por entre la enorme sala de estar, donde su madre dejo caer su bordado al oír por primera vez la voz de su hijo menor. Sherlock estaba con su carita llena de tierra y llevaba en el índice un gusano enorme que cayo. Mycroft dejo lo que leía y fue con él. – Este es mas grande que los otros, come demasiadas hojas, y mira, tiene círculos… -Sherlock siguió describiendo al animal y lo que sabía de el ante la sonrisa emocionada de su madre y complacida de su hermano.

Después de ese día, lo difícil fue callarlo.

II.

Estaba solo. Era un chico que estaba muy solo. Su familia tenía sus propias ocupaciones y ahora su hermano se había marchado a la universidad. No tenía con quien hablar más, así que empezó a observar con mas intensidad su alrededor, la casa en su mente, que era bastante similar a la mansión solariega en la que pasaban los veranos en Gales, fue insuicifiente pronto. Una habitación para la literatura se lleno así que hubo que hacer varias mas para los diferentes géneros que leía ávidamente. Teatro, poesía, épica, lirica, luego subgéneros, terror, policiaco, ciencia ficción, cuentos, novelas… y eso solo en el área de las letras, que pronto dejo de interesarle, las ciencias eran mucho mas interesantes, y amplio tanto lo que investigo de química, física, matemáticas…. Y más y más, y así iban apareciendo más habitaciones, decoradas con el soberbio gusto de los Holmes. Podía pasar horas entre sus pasillos, recorriendo las inmensas habitaciones en las que clasificaba cada conocimiento nuevo y a veces volvía a los conocimientos previos, maravillándose de las conexiones que podía encontrar entre unos y otros siempre.

Cuando lo vio a distancia, ya tenía la apariencia de un palacio.

Un palacio en el que, igual estaba solo.

III.

-Muy bonito, Sherlock.

-Esa es una descripción pobre, Mycroft.

-Bien, entonces diré que es igual de arrogante que tu, una hipérbole pretenciosa.

-Pareció adecuada.

-Seguramente.

-¿Y qué haces aqui? Este es mi palacio mental, no deberías estar aquí.

-Eso es cuestión tuya, tú me has traído aquí.

-Tú te has colado, como es tu costumbre.

-Quizá. Me preocupo por ti.

-Mira a tu alrededor, este es Mi Palacio Mental. Aquí estoy mejor que en cualquier parte.

-Pero te falta algo.

- No.

-Si. Pero aun no lo has encontrado en tus observaciones. Confió en que eso sucederá y entonces traerás a alguien más a vivir aquí.

-No.

Odiaba esa sonrisa pretenciosa de su hermano con la que demostraba que creía tener razón en todo desde que cumpliera catorce años. Y sin embargo, no podía echarlo de ahí cuando se colaba. Ya que sin él, no existiría el palacio mental.

_Un pequeño fic -sobre un pequeño Sherli~- que fue regalo de cumples, espero que les guste a la destinataria y a todos los demas que hacen el favor de pasarse a leer._

_Gracias. _

_(y no se me olvida lo otro que debo actualizar... ya pronto. )_


End file.
